Where will you be in five years time?
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki is concerned about what will happen to their relationship in the years to come, but Shizuru is there to reassure her. ShizNat oneshot


**Where will you be in five years time? **

Natsuki stood quietly at the cliffs edge as the wind blew past her. Her eyes stared at the sunset that stood at the far slowly descending. The sound of a car coming in close made a loud noise as it drove past her.

Resting her hands on the railing she looked down at her watch as she looked at the time. She flicked her hair away as she looked back over at the sunset. 'The wind feels so nice here, I wonder if it will feel the same years later?' she thought.

Soft sounds of footsteps echoed in Natsuki's ears as she turned her head to the side. Green eyes met red as Natsuki smiled at the brunette woman that stood before her. "Shizuru…"

"Ara good afternoon Natsuki, are you well?" Shizuru asked as she walked over to the girl.

"Yeah, I'm alright, what about you?" Natsuki replied. Shizuru smiled as she hugged Natsuki's arm.

"I'm okay" Shizuru replied. Shizuru stopped hugging Natsuki's arm as she looked at Natsuki with a questioning look.

"Is there something wrong Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she looked into Natsuki's left eye. Natsuki turned her head to the side as she saw the girl looking into her eyes.

"It's nothing Shizuru, you don't have to worry" Natsuki replied as she tried to keep a smile on her face. Shizuru let go of Natsuki's arm as she walked to the railing resting her hands on the metal rails.

Shizuru was silent as Natsuki walked over as she stood beside the girl. Natsuki looked at the girl as she found Shizuru staring into the sunset. Looking into the sunset herself they both stood there silent letting the wind blow across their faces.

"You remember this area?" Natsuki asked as she did not move her eyes away from the sunset.

"Yes I do, this was where Natsuki was being held by Nao" Shizuru replied as she too did not move her eyes away from the sunset.

"Yeah, if you hadn't rescued me, well I'll probably be spider chow" Natsuki joked as she began to laugh. Shizuru smiled as she turned her face to the girl.

Calming herself down Natsuki let out a sigh as her face looked serious. "Shizuru, did you love me when we first met?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru was silent as she turned her attention back to the sunset. "Yes, from the day I saw you I knew I had fallen in love with you. It's funny I never expected myself to have a high school girl crush on another girl" Shizuru replied.

"I see" Natsuki said as she closed her eyes. "Shizuru, what will happen to us, where will you be in 5 years time?"

"Is something the matter?" Shizuru asked as she looked at Natsuki in concern.

"It's just that I know you love me, but you have a life to live, you have college, a career, your family, I just don't know if you would want to be with me" Natsuki replied as she looked down in sadness.

Shizuru smiled as she took Natsuki's hand into her own. "Natsuki, in five years time, I'll tell you where I'll be..."

Reaching over to take Natsuki's other hand she brought the girl in close as she cupped the girl's cheeks with Natsuki's hands. "I'll be right by your side, no matter what. When I said I loved you, I really meant it; I will not let time itself tear us apart because as long as we are together we'll be happy"

Shizuru watched as tears began to stream down the girl's face. "Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered. Shizuru leaned in as she captured the girl's lips in a single kiss. Deepening the kiss Natsuki took her hands away as she slowly wrapped her arms around Shizuru as the girl had done the same. The sun shined its last bit of light as it descended behind the earth.

But for the two, time itself will never separate them.

End

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: Finally you did another ShizNat fic **

**Author: What? I like doing other pairings **

**Shizuru: Yes but the fans love ShizNat pairings more**

**Author: I guess, but does this make up for it? **

**Shizuru: I guess so, now will you excuse us? (walks off with Natsuki) **

**Author: Hm perhaps I should try a.... (whispers) **

**Shizuru: What?! **

**Author: Oh crap, bye!**

**Natsuki: Come back here, I'll kill you for that **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Hope you liked this story. Read and review to let me know if you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
